


Mystery Assassin To Lover ((KomaKamu Smut))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: A gang hired the Ultimate Hope to kill Nagito Komaeda during Christmas.♚[© 2018| @Anuyushi]♛





	Mystery Assassin To Lover ((KomaKamu Smut))

Can you feel the air? Nipped with frost, the winter air coat the city in a crystal glow.   
Most people were preparing for Christmas, singing their jolly songs or shopping for their family. Carols seemed to play on every radio station and hanging lights covered shop after shop.   
Even as the flakes of snow fell, not everyone was in such a jolly mood.   
Standing in the darkness, a man smirked and offered out his hand. "So you'll do it?" His voice was as thick as the dangerous atmosphere.   
The other looked down at the gesture but decided not to take his hand as he turned his head away.   
"You request of me murder. Tell me, who will miss him?"  
The other laughed, crossing his arms with a look of amusement. "Nobody! He's just a pain in the ass to me and my boys. He doesn't have any family or friends. Nobody would be sad if he died."  
With that, the gangster slipped a gun out of his holster and offered the weapon.   
For a long moment of silence, the other male looked into the distance before flicking his eyes back. "Fine. I'll do it free of charge. There is one final thing though..."  
As he slowly accepted the gun, the gangster hummed curiously.   
The dark male inched towards the edge of the tower they were meeting at. Once a building, now demolished. The weak platform was all that remained and stood as a landmark.   
"It's 'My boys and I'." Before he could comment on the fix of the grammar, the male jumped off the tower. Like a shadow, he kept elegance until the ground was close and quickly, shot his arm out, fingers digging into the first opening he found to slow his descent. 

Gentle eyes scanned the red and green lights, flashing to match the jolly music tunes from within the store. He exhaled and watched as his breath turned to frost before flicking his attention to the waving Santa model in the window of the next store over. The snow crunched beneath his feet and left behind a trail of footprints as he moved closer. In actuality, he hadn't celebrated Christmas in a long time but he couldn't help but enjoy the decorations of the city.   
When the mechanical man bored him, the boy decided to enter the shop and smelled the sweet air with a small smile.   
Sweets lined the shelves, candy and treat after the next.   
"A father, huh? Shopping for some stocking stuffers for the little ones?" The cashier caught his attention as he offered out a chocolate bear. "They'll love this. Made here at the store, I could give you a deal for the holidays."  
Despite the generosity, he couldn't accept. With an awkward laugh, he waved it off. "That's... Very kind of you but I don't have a wife or any kids."  
"Cousin maybe? Niece, nephew?"  
Again, he shook his head. The cashier gave a small pout but held it out anyway.   
"Take it for yourself then. From me to you, enjoy your Christmas."  
The boy sighed, finally giving in and accepting the bear. He got the feeling the man just wanted to get rid of a bunch of sweets crowding the shop but he could pretend it was out of kindness as well.   
Though he wasn't hungry for the treat yet, he slipped it into his pocket and continued looking around the store.   
"So what's your name anyway?" The cashier wondered curiously. "I haven't seen you around here before. New in town?"  
"It's... Uh, Nagito Komaeda." He answered, poking at one of the boxed candies. "And I suppose you could say that. I used to live here then moved out of town for work. I recently returned." He turned back around and forced a smile.   
As kind as he was trying to sound, it hasn't been all good since he'd been back.   
Nagito was known for extremely good luck but also cases of the extreme back. For the good luck of returning to the city, the bad was a gang encounter his first day returning.   
It really had been an accident, he had tripped and fallen atop the girlfriend of the gang boss while she was out shopping. Not just any fall, but an extensively inappropriate one.   
It was amazing he escaped with his life at that time and since then, kept falling victim to accidents with the same gang. Accidentally stopping a robbery, finding himself in possession of one of their weapons, and overall annoying them to hell and back with every meeting. It wouldn't really surprise him if they made an attempt on his life already but... Nothing. It made him a little uneasy in reality that they haven't acted.   
"You have any family, Nagito? Maybe some friends? Girlfriend?"  
The box of candy toppled off the shelf and he quickly dived to catch it, instead hitting his head on the rack and within seconds, it crashed to the ground, spilling candy everywhere. "I-I'm so sorry!" He quickly tried to apologize. "I'm really unlucky, I-!"  
"It's alright!" The cashier interrupted. "Accidents happen. Could you just help me clean it up?"  
Making his way around the counter, Nagito sighed and rubbed his forehead where it had made contact. It felt sore but he would be alright.   
The two worked to clean up the mess before Nagito left, clutching the bear in his pocket. That was... Fairly embarrassing.   
He didn't have any family or friends, or a girlfriend.   
Though it looked like it was becoming night and he didn't want to be walking around at night.   
As little he cared about dying, there was still things he had to do before death and the gang didn't sound like a good way to go.   
So onwards to home he went, walking slow, painfully so.   
As he walked, he unwrapped his candy and took a bite into the chocolate. It tasted sweet, really sweet. It had been a while since he had something sugary. Another bite, then another.   
As he finished it off and licked his fingers clean of chocolate, he was already home at his shabby apartment.   
Nagito had plenty of money, his luck had let him win the lottery, so that part was easy. He could have a house if he wanted, maybe even a mansion, but he was happy with an apartment. Small, but cozy and warm. And who would he seriously be trying to impress with a nice house anyway? He didn't have anyone to invite over.   
It suddenly felt... Uncomfortable to be outside. It felt like he was being watched and Nagito didn't feel safe.   
He hurried for his keys and slipped inside, almost slamming the door behind him.   
Could someone have followed him back?  
That was silly though, who would follow someone as awful as him back? If it was the gangsters, the would have already killed him, right?  
Well, perhaps it was his imagination. Nagito breathed out a heavy sigh and relaxed.   
He made his way to the room that had been kept in surprisingly well condition.   
He flopped down and looked up at his ceiling before rolling over to his side towards the window.   
It was cracked, letting some cold air seep into the room, gently blowing against the curtains, causing them to wave. All was silent, utter stillness.   
It was already dark outside but Nagito wasn't yet feeling tired.   
He decided to wiggle out of his black jacket and toss it to the ground. He could take care of it later, it wasn't like the room was overly messy anyway, who cared?  
Now that it was off, he brushed his hands down the striped long sleeve he wore. It was often the shirt worn for his old job but Nagito found it comfortable anyway, especially in the winter. His favorite shirt was a white T-shirt but it would be too cold to wear it now.   
A small hum rumbled in the back of his throat and he closed his eyes from looking out the window.   
He was all alone...   
Nagito licked his lips, still tasting the chocolate and awkwardly moved his arm.   
His left hand had been injured a while back and left it difficult to use. White wraps covered his arm up to his elbow but a majority of it was covered by his long shirt. Even still... He could do it one-handed.   
There wasn't anyone to look out for, why not?  
Nagito unfastened his belt to squirm out of his jeans, though only enough to expose himself.   
His hand wrapped around himself and he slowly began methodical strokes.   
It felt nice, maybe comforting.   
At first, he didn't even feel any pleasure, it was merely the act of doing it at all that gave him a sense of... What was it? Care, maybe.   
He could pretend he was someone else and take care of himself with hints of love but when he remembered it was only himself, Nagito scratched himself, causing a wince. He didn't deserve such gentle touches.   
With that in mind, he dropped his sense of carelessness and began to become rough. It hurt, but only a bit. With his tighter grip and increased speed, the pangs of pleasure stabbed into his abdomen, forcing out a heavy and choked back whine.   
Very quickly did he feel close and stopped. He wasn't that he didn't want to come, he very much did, but he didn't want to get the blankets dirty either. Nagito swallowed and changed to only tracing his thumb over his tip, spreading the pre-cum glaze over the head.   
He was panting, melting into the mattress, and closed his eyes as he continued the rhythm.   
For a moment, it felt like the mattress mover but he took a moment before opening his eyes to see a hand reaching over his body, pressing down on the blankets.   
He quickly pulled his hand off himself and turned around to meet a pair of glistening red eyes. "Don't stop on my account." The stranger muttered, tilting his head. Locks of black hair shifted around his shoulders. For a moment, Nagito was mesmerized in his beauty but quickly sat up. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house-?"  
Before he could finish, a gun was pressed against his forehead.   
"I'm here to kill you."  
Even with the threat, Nagito didn't move. He continued staring at the stranger before cracking a small smile.   
"Did they put you up to this, Hajime?"  
How could he forget? He had a new face, a new name, but what he couldn't hide was the soul, hidden behind his eyes. They had been classmates once, long ago.   
"I don't know who that is." His black eyebrows lowered sternly as he cocked the gun. "You're being compliant of your death. How boring, but that makes my job easier."  
A shiver ran up Nagito's spine as the cold air from outside caused him to get a chill over his moisturized area.   
Nagito was, of course, a creature of no shame. Gun to his head, right in front of the man, he began to continue touching himself. Soft touches, none enough to distract his focus.   
"So Hajime, what's your new name?"  
He maintained eye contact, unable to resist a small smirk.  
No answer. He was as still as a statue, not even a comment towards the indecency. It mattered little to him how he caught Nagito in the mood he did, as long as he finished his job, he couldn't care a less.   
"Izuru Kamukura." He finally gave his name.   
With his limp hand, Nagito brushed it through his white locks as a small hint of drool escaped his lips. "That's my killer's name? Izuru?"   
He stifled a small laugh, rubbing his length harder.   
"Izuru, Izuru, ah~"  
A moan escaped his lips. It even made someone like Kamukura feel... Somewhat uncomfortable. He dragged the gun down Nagito's head and blocked his mouth, stopping the shameful, disgusting noises he was making.   
It was no surprise that Nagito only used it as an advantage and began to run his tongue over it. More drool escaped down his chin and a blocked whimper from the back of his throat.   
Izuru continued watching the scene before him, examining the male with little interest. Nagito himself was boring, but what he was doing could be some form of interest.   
He narrowed his eyes before pulling the gun back and tossing it to the ground. In a quick motion, he grabbed both of the male's hands and held them over his head before pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top, purposely pushing against his hard length.   
"I know who you are~" Nagito cooed out in a slurred tone. Large swirls took over his irises, making his shabby looks appear that much more of a mess. "The Ultimate Hope." He continued. "Izuru Kamukura. Izuru Kamukura is on top of me. Izuru Kamukura is in my house." He smiled.   
"Izuru..." Another, smaller sigh and he shifted his hips, rubbing himself against the fabric of the black pants.   
Without warning, he moved his arm for one hand to hold down both of Nagito's wrists and used the free hand to take his chin and hold him as he stole a kiss.   
The taste of chocolate flooded his mouth and he deepened it.   
He had never tasted something sweet like this. He knew what chocolate was, his old self probably ate it all the time but for Kamukura himself, not even once. Still, his body remembered the taste.   
Without even caring about the saliva, he entangled their tongues until Nagito squirmed, telling that he was running out of breath. Izuru complied and pulled away, letting the male breathe. Unlike Nagito, Izuru could hold his breath for very long. Doing something like that was child's play. But he was not a normal human, he surpassed most human limitations. He allowed Nagito to breathe again before bringing himself to his lips again to gently lick his tongue, getting one final taste of chocolate before wiping his mouth of the white-haired luckster's presence.   
"So... Does kill translate to 'fuck' to you?" Nagito teased, trying to adjust his hips but not getting very far with the weight on him.   
Kamukura looked down at the waiting member but found little interest in it.   
"You're asking me to get you off then? You're acting very confident while wanting that." He gave a small frown and rocked his hips once against him.   
The action made him gasp quietly, telling Izuru exactly how close to climax he made himself before the interruption. "What will you give me in return?"  
Nagito went quiet at that, unknowing how to answer. Finally, Izuru continued.   
"Top me instead. I'll let you live if you're good enough." He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh.   
A small spark crossed Nagito's eyes. Perhaps one of excitement.   
"Someone like me? Going down on the Ultimate Hope? That's..."  
At the mere thought of it, he had to bite down on his lower lip. "Please, please let me-" He squirmed until Izuru released his hands and flipped their position, sitting Nagito on top of him.   
The white-haired boy didn't wait in the slightest, his hands moving to trace down the black tie he wore. When he got to the bottom, he began to loosen it, finally slipping it off Kamukura's neck, then began to work the buttons on the white dress shirt he wore. Izuru dressed in fancy, perfectly clean clothes, he looked like a true gentleman.   
Nagito had heard about him before but he didn't know what he looked like. Only by the name did he realize who was before him. He expected him to be older but Izuru was still fairly young, around Nagito's age. Though that would make sense, they were in the same grade in high school.   
When Nagito finished the buttons, he pushed the black suit coat and shirt put, exposing his perfect chest. His hands were cold and at first touch, Izuru almost flinched but kept himself from doing so as the other male began to feel up and down his chest.   
Finally, he stopped at his nipples and began to tease the small buds.   
Izuru had no reaction except a small twitch of his fingers.   
The scientists had given him every talent, all sorts of knowledge, a stronger body, but why would they have given him knowledge about this?  
That was one of the reasons he requested it at least; to learn.   
It was upsetting, though, he wouldn't admit it aloud, that Nagito recognized his old self but not him now. They had met before, spoken before. And that was the other reason. Izuru never intended to kill Nagito; the last time they spoke, they had fought. When Nagito fell, he reached out for him. For him.   
Kamukura could see it in his eyes; that trivial feeling of love. Komaeda had always been odd, especially during that fight, but there was no mistaking it. It was unclear why it upset him to see Komaeda didn't remember who he was, maybe that was saying that he felt something for him too, though it was only a guess.   
Kamukura was programmed to have no emotions, it seemed unlikely, but if he felt anger, then maybe...  
Izuru released a small hum of pleasure, though it was a mere lie to get Komaeda to continue down. With a smile, he did, wiggling down awkwardly, still not fully out of his pants.   
But he paid that no mention, focus completely on undoing the belt of the dress pants and sliding them down, then letting them fall to the ground.   
There resided what he was excited for, the member lying in wait. Izuru wasn't hard but Nagito wanted to get him there. He gave it a few rubs before taking it in his mouth. A hand slipped into his hair and gave a small tug as he began to play, his tongue working it completely around. Though it took some time, once he used his working hand to push a finger into the entrance before him, he could feel Izuru becoming hard in his mouth. So he was doing good?  
That made him want to continue.   
After a few pumps, he pushed in a second digit, spreading his fingers out as much as they could go.   
Other arm at his side, Izuru gripped the blanket and curled his toes, working his hand through Nagito's hair like he was brushing it.   
Izuru could feel small pangs of pleasure, prickling up his body slowly. It wasn't until Nagito forced in a third finger did it hit him like bricks and caused a small moan to escape.   
Nagito heard that, he got the Ultimate Hope to moan aloud. That was... Such a turn on for him. He pushed his fingers in up to his knuckles and rubbed the inner walls, continuing the pumps until he decided to remove his mouth. He was unsure how long it would be until he came but he didn't want it to hit by surprise because if it did, they wouldn't be able to do anything else.   
Carefully, Nagito pulled his fingers out and awkwardly adjusted himself. "Are you sure you want someone like me inside you? You seem much more capable of being on to-"  
"I wouldn't have said anything if I thought otherwise, would I?" Izuru narrowed his eyes. He didn't seem phased at all at touching, though he very well could have recovered quickly.  
"Al-Alright." He licked his lips, pressing the tip into Kamukura's entrance.   
Though a small flinch, he handled it well, not moving as Komaeda pushed his entire length inside, only stopping when he could push in no more.   
It made Nagito fidget some though. It was warm inside, and just about a perfect fit. Izuru tightened himself around before offering a hand out. When Nagito accepted it, a little curious, he was quickly pulled down for Izuru to whisper in his ear.   
"Go ahead and pound me to tomorrow, take care not to dirty your clothes though." Though it sounded the same as every other time he spoke, it felt somewhat different in this case.   
Izuru let him go and Nagito straightened himself before pulling out until only the tip remained, then slammed himself back inside. The one motion was repeated, then again, until he caught himself in a wonderful rhythm. If it felt this good to do this to him, he couldn't help wonder how Izuru was feeling.   
Who on the other hand, was embracing it all. At one point, he hooked his legs around the pale back and allowed better access to try and find his sensitive spot. It was eventually found and thrust into. Not once, but once it was found and caused a moan, Nagito hit there, again and again. He wanted to hear the sweet sounds Izuru could make because... He was the one causing it. In someone as amazing as Izuru, someone like Nagito was causing him to moan like this.   
It seemed like Nagito was going to come first, his movements becoming more sporadic by the moment. But without warning, once he hit that spot a final time, the warm liquid covered them both. At the same time, or perhaps a few seconds after, Nagito came as well, filling his insides with the white glaze.   
Once he finished his climax, Nagito pulled out and collapsed on top of him, neither caring about the mess or the lack of permission.   
"You're... Not going to kill me now... Are you?" He breathed out between pants.   
Izuru recovered quickly but still seemed somewhat shaken.   
"I came, didn't I?  
Nagito closed his eyes and smiled lightly. "Good... Because I just remembered who you are."

How could he have forgotten the first person he fell in love with?  
His old job was the cause of that.   
After that, memories of the past came together more and more.   
Izuru removed the bandages around his limp hand and once he saw the truth behind it, created a functional robotic hand to take its place.   
Christmas passed long ago, it was spring quicker than they realized. Nagito returned to his old attire and decided to go for a walk by himself.   
He shoved his hands in his pockets down the sidewalk and exhaled. Today was rather nice but he wasn't very interested in all the outdoors stuff.   
From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone watching and turned his head to find himself looking into the eyes of the gangster boss.


End file.
